User blog:Vaince321/Virtual On X GE Deja Vu Part 1
Everything seemed so dark, like my negative emotions clouded my mind. I don't know why my muscles can't move either... I don't know where I am, until a hand reached out for me. That hand was the light in my darkness, lighting my way back to where I was. When I woke up, I found myself sitting on top of a robot. The whole world around me looked like a battleground with the broken robots that seemed to be destroyed. I don't have any recollection of participating in this battlefield as I jumped back into my pilot seat. Me: System Start, YZR-XIII sin "Specineff 13" The Sin, this is one weird name... I gripped the controls after settling down, awakening the robot I'm inside. it wasn't long until another one appeared beside me, in form of a magical girl with a staff in hand. Me: Where am I?? ???: You don't remember Karlos?? We're supposed to be aiming a transport containing a special VR. You slept for three hours and I was watching over just in case anything bad happens. My mind went off as soon as she said Karlos. I looked at myself, wondering what kind of world I'm in. Barren wasteland, not that many scenery, clear blue sky, it feels like I'm in the future. It didn't change the fact that I'm inside a "VR", whom that girl told me, is very weird. I can't seem to find my God Arc anywhere but what I did find is me gripping a blaster rifle by my right hand. It felt light but the girl shouted to me that the transport is already arriving. ???: Are you ready?? Me: Don't get me started on the controls... I felt information flowing through the controls into my head, relaying most of the movements, attacks and how it works. When we moved out, I started summoning ghost grenades that fly onto the target and exploded them. She summoned an Ice Dragon to fend off the defending opposition, scaring them away or destroying them. After a few moments of seeing her trip and fall down, we tried to decode the password used to lock the container but none of our attempts seem to work. We resulted in smashing the lock, opening up the container. Me: What is this?? ???: A Gurayakha... What's going on??? Both of us wondered our thought in amiss the battlefield we made. Before I could reach my hand towards the sleeping VR, something tugged my shoulder and pulled me back. I woke up in a sweat back in my room, with Kyonosuke playing my Xbox. Me: I guess it was just a dream... Kyonosuke: What happened Oniisan?? Had a bad dream?? Me: I apparently had one weird dream. Kyonosuke: About what? Me: I don't know... Something about VRs and all that... Isn't there one game we had about those?? Kyonosuke: Hmm?? I stood up before taking a look at Kyonosuke, playing a game that also had the contents I mentioned. He seemed to be enjoying himself as I watched him play, firing from his gun before swinging his gun at them. I did remember a few things when playing but Kyonosuke seemed to be hogging the controller to himself as the first player, revealing that he could be greedy being the first to play. I grabbed the second controller and waited him to finish his game before joining him as the second player. Kyonosuke: Are you sure?? I set it to Hard difficulty Oniisan. Me: Just go for it, I'm ready anytime. Kyonosuke: Alright, don't complain if they're too hard for you. We had a bad start at first since I haven't played it for a long while. But as time passes, I remembered most of my moves, making it a smooth run and gameplay. After two or three rounds, we went for a break at the Lounge after shutting down my Xbox. There stood Charles who volunteered to help out the bar when the latter is sick. Charles: Hello there, what would you-... It's you Arthur... He didn't sound pleased after saying that. I told him I need lemonade and Kyo needs Aragami blood to contain his satisfying thirst. Charles: What the heck... Go kill some Aragami to get those dammit, you don't get them here in the bar. Kyonosuke: I'm joking here you ばか Charles: I wouldn't care what you say but please make your order or else you won't get any... Kyonosuke: I want something iced... Iced tea?? Charles: Coming right up. I told Kyo to watch over Yuka since Lyrr tried to request in taking care of her but I disagreed with his idea. Kyo had second thoughts before asking me to show him, revealing he would be glad to take care of her. After our rest at the Lounge, we head to Sakaki's lab. He told me that Yuka's staying inside Shio's old room, which I opened to show Kyo. Kyonosuke: Wow... She's so petit. Me: Also Mom's messenger at the same time. Kyonosuke: Is this how your so called "harem" grows?? Me: Don't tell me you listened to Lyrr??? Kyonosuke: Why's that Oniisan?? Me: Never ever LISTEN to Lyrr, he'll fill your head with weird ideas that could get you wrong. Kyonosuke: So that "harem" thing is a lie?? I sighed before telling Yuka to greet Kyonosuke, to her reply was just wanting a hug before going back playing child toys Sakaki made. Kyonosuke: So she's half aragami I heard? Me: Yes. Any problems?? Kyonosuke: It's nothing. I thought she was just a normal girl and all those things on her back are just decorations. Suddenly I felt Yuka pointing her rockets at us after hearing Kyo's reply. Both of us jumped before Kyo apologized to her about those back equipment being decorations. She returned them back into her backpack before playing her toys, giving us a warning before we go back. After we returned, I layed on my bed. It was tiring after what happened in Sakaki's lab and I decided to sleep early. Me: Hmph~ Kyonosuke: You seem tired Oniisan. Me: I don't know where you got that idea from but don't ever say that again... I drifted off into sleep, waking up back in the dream, where the girl I met in my previous dream seemed like the events are only continuing when I sleep. ???: Why are you sleeping when we're still on a mission Karlos??? Me: What happened while I was awake?? ???: Awake!?!?!?! You... you... you... YOU BIG DUMMY!!!! I closed my ears to prevent her shouting, realizing this already happened to me once. It was during Laura's second mission with me as I drifted off into sleep so I can rest for a while. She apparently tried to wake me up, also asking the same questions as that girl did, but I didn't say awake ???: Anyway, you don't act like yourself.. Did you hit yourself in the head? Me: I did not even hit myself in the head. Even if I did, I would'av said that earlier. I stared at her before she realized the Gurayakha was about to be awoken by her scream. Gurayakha: Uwa~ What happened here?? Me: You were asleep?? In a container?? Saru: Hello there, I believe this is the first time we meet but I'm Saruleasu. First time hearing her name and I don't see any reason to complain. I wonder how long is this dream gonna take since I started sleeping. I watched as Saru and the Gurayakha play around with their magic until I heard two distant sounds, both thrusters at full speed. I prepared my scythe in-case they're enemies but when they appeared, their colour is different than ours, signifing their faction as an opposition towards us. (Continued in Part two) Category:Blog posts